


Флэшмоб

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: Стайлз с хитрой улыбкой поглядывал на Дерека, прикидывая, как бы лучше показать картинку на заставке своего телефона. Стая придумала забавный розыгрыш: они все установили отредактированную фотографию хмурого альфы, где он игриво демонстрировал свой великолепный пресс и надпись на майке «поцелуй меня под омелой», омелу, к слову, они тоже пририсовали, чтобы было понятно, куда целовать.





	Флэшмоб

Стайлз с хитрой улыбкой поглядывал на Дерека, прикидывая, как бы лучше показать картинку на заставке своего телефона. Стая придумала забавный розыгрыш: они все установили отредактированную фотографию хмурого альфы, где он игриво демонстрировал свой великолепный пресс и надпись на майке «поцелуй меня под омелой», омелу, к слову, они тоже пририсовали, чтобы было понятно, куда целовать.

Но Дерек не обращал внимания на телефоны, потому Стайлз принялся активно вертеть свой смартфон в руках, пользуясь тем, что дисплей автоматически загорался всякий раз, когда его поднимали из положения экраном вниз. Разумеется, своего он добился.

— Какого хрена? — прорычал Дерек, хватая Стайлза за запястье и поднося телефон к носу.

— А что не так? — спросил Стилински, наивно хлопая глазками.

Вместо ответа Дерек сверкнул красной радужкой и лишь сильнее сжал запястье Стайлза.

— Я слышу, когда ты врешь. Ты прекрасно понял суть моего вопроса.

— Ты слишком кипятишься, волче. Выдыхай. Это просто твоя фотка.

— Фотка, которой я не делал. На твоем телефоне.

— Можно взглянуть? — полюбопытствовала Лидия.

Уши Дерека полыхнули не менее алым цветом, чем его радужка.

— Нет, — отрезал он. — Стайлз, удали это дерьмо.

— Может, остальных тоже попросишь удалить? — расплылся в самодовольной ухмылке Стилински.

— Кого других? — пророкотал Дерек, теряя остатки терпения.

— Твою стаю. Мы все поставили эту фотку на заставку.

Хейл раскатисто зарычал, глядя на всех остальных. Айзек непонимающе покачал головой, Бойд пожал плечами, Эллисон вопросительно вскинула брови, на лице Скотта отражалось глуповатое недоумение, Эрика улыбалась, с любопытством наблюдая за разворачивающейся сценой, только Лидия с Джексоном сохраняли отстраненно-незаинтересованные лица.

— Вы понимаете, о чем он говорит? — спросил Дерек, выпуская запястье Стайлза из крепкой хватки.

— Понимают, конечно же! У нас флэшмоб, хмуроволк. Эта фотка стоит на всех телефонах. Мы ее уберем только после того, как ты станешь чуточку дружелюбнее и согласишься улыбаться хотя бы раз в сутки.

— Если он говорит правду, то на следующей тренировке вам всем придется несладко, — пригрозил Дерек.

Каждый член стаи включил телефон и продемонстрировал ему фоновую заставку. У Эрики была установлена ее собственная фотка, у Скотта и Эллисон их совместное селфи, у Бойда призрачный гонщик, у Айзека девичья задница в коротких джинсовых шортиках, у Лидии букет цветов, а у Джексона его Порше.

— Предатели! Вы подставили меня! — закричал Стайлз, ошеломленный подобной выходкой.

— Да о чем ты? — спросил Айзек.

— Ты же вместе со мной фотошопил эту заставку! — возмутился Стилински. — Мы несколько часов потратили на нее!

— Ты что-то путаешь, Стайлз, — невозмутимо солгал Айзек.

— Думаю, он хотел таким образом признаться Дереку в своих чувствах, но в последний момент сдрейфил и пытается с нашей помощью отмазаться, — сказала Лидия.

В комнате воцарилась гробовая тишина, нарушаемая яростным сопением Стайлза.

— Пойдемте, ребят, пусть они все обсудят наедине, — позвал Скотт, потащив Эллисон за руку в сторону выхода.

— Вот сволочи! Не ожидал от вас! Слышите?! Больше никогда не буду вам помогать, черти мохнатые! Чтоб вас всех блохи загрызли!

Когда в лофте не осталось никого, кроме Дерека и Стайлза, то Хейл спросил, скрестив руки на груди:

— Так это правда?

— Чистая правда, хмуроволк! Твоя фотка на заставке была общим планом. Они все ее поставили, я собственными глазами видел! К тому же у тебя есть нюх! Понюхай меня, чуешь, я не вру!

— Я не про фото, Стайлз. Ты испытываешь ко мне какие-то чувства?

Если кто думал, что лишить болтливого Стилински дара речи невозможно, этот человек ошибался. Стайлз стоял, раскрыв рот, и пытался собраться с мыслями. У него ушло на это целых десять секунд, после чего он вновь оживился и ринулся в бой, желая доказать свою правоту.

— Сейчас не до моей глупой влюбленности! Ты только посмотри на свою стаю! Они полный отстой! Все поголовно обманщики и мошенники! Обвели меня вокруг пальца, как идиота! А ведь я реально изучил фотошоп, чтобы сделать ту картинку. Твою мать!

— Стайлз, ты предпочтешь обсуждать треклятую фотку или наши с тобой отношения?

— Ой, да ладно тебе, Дерек! Я же не тупица! Прекрасно понимаю, что сейчас ты меня вежливо отошьешь. Я потому ничего тебе и не говорил. Не парься на этот счет.

— А что если я не собираюсь тебя отшивать?

— В смысле?

— В прямом, идиот. Ты тоже мне нравишься, блядь.

— Я тебе что?.. Оу… ОУ! Ты не шутишь? Если это шутка, то клянусь, Хейл, я лично нашпигую тебя аконитовыми пулями!

— Я похож на шутника?

— Вообще ни капли, — покачал головой Стайлз, предпочитая сомневаться и думать, что это продолжение какого-то розыгрыша, нежели признание. К тому же, какое признание от Дерека Хейла? Где хмуроволк, а где он.

— Вот именно, Стайлз.

Дерек прошел мимо, взял кусок пиццы и устроился перед телевизором.

— И это все?! — экспрессивно всплеснув руками, практически прокричал Стайлз.

— А чего ты еще хочешь? — спросил Дерек, выбирая канал и откусывая кусочек пиццы.

— Не знаю… Сказать, что ты прикалываешься. Или… или пригласить меня на свидание.

— Завтра в восемь я за тобой заеду.

— То есть прям свидание?

— Ага, — Дерек невозмутимо отложил пульт и откусил еще один кусок. — Ты домой или посмотришь со мной «Крепкого орешка»?

Стайлз нелепо потоптался на месте, глянул на выход, потом на диван, на котором сидел Дерек, потом на кучу коробок пиццы, до которых стая так и не добралась, слишком рано ретировавшись.

— Какая часть «Орешка»? — спросил он, плюхаясь рядом. — Кстати, это считается репетицией свидания? Ну, знаешь, так обычно со свадебным ужином делают.

— Заткнись, Стайлз, — велел Дерек, запрокидывая ему руку на плечи.

Стилински разрумянился от удовольствия и, о, чудо, реально заткнулся.

Конечно, отношения с Дереком — это круто! Но предательство стаи Стайлз не простит еще долго. Может, даже попросит Дерека переломать волчатам на пару костей больше во время тренировки. Но это не точно, в конце концов, Стайлз парень отходчивый. А теперь еще и счастливый, ведь у него свидание с Дереком Хейлом!

— Круто, — выдохнул он, устраиваясь поудобнее и откидываясь головой на теплую руку Дерека.


End file.
